1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer and, more particularly, to a claw hammer.
2. Related Prior Art
A claw hammer is used to pound a nail into wood or extract a nail from wood for example. The claw hammer includes a head connected to an end of a handle. The head includes a substantially flat face at an end and two claws at another end.
To pound a nail into wood, the claw hammer is swung to bring the flat face of the head into contact with the nail. Most of the energy of the claw hammer is transferred to the nail. Thus, the nail is pounded into the wood. It is however inevitable that some of the energy of the claw hammer is absorbed by a user's hand with which the handle is held so that the user easily feels tired in the hand.
To extract a nail from wood, the claw hammer is moved to bring the pair of claws into engagement with the nail and the head into contact with the wood. Then, the claw hammer is pivoted. Thus, the nail is extracted from the wood. The wood could be damaged by the head.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.